dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Lane (Arkhamverse)
Batman encounters Azrael many times throughout his "incarceration" in Arkham City, where he gives cryptic statements before disappearing and leaving an ambiguous symbol. Once all the symbols are collected, they form a map leading Batman to the Gotham Cathedral. At the church, Azrael reveals that he has been sent to observe Batman, believing he is a warrior foretold by an ancient prophecy. He reveals he was sent by the Order of St. Dumas to deliver a prophecy to Batman. He tells how the city will burn, and that Batman is the "warrior" who will save Gotham, but will fall in the process. Batman remains skeptical of Azrael's prophecy claiming he does not believe in fairy tales, but Azrael holds firm in his belief, telling Batman they will meet again as he departs Arkham City. Arkham Knight One year after the shutdown of Arkham City, Azrael signals Batman via burning bat symbols and tells him that his prophecy had become a reality and that before the night is over, Batman will burn. Azrael then tries to convince Batman that he is his rightful successor, giving him his Sword of Sin. Batman then tests Lane's abilities, telling him that when the time is right, he will consider letting him take his place. After several fight simulations, Batman comes to the conclusion that Azrael's fighting style is almost identical to his own. Though Lane proves himself worthy to Batman, Batman tells Azrael that he will contact him when he has made his decision. After Michael departs, Alfred contacts Batman, saying he has identified Azrael as Michael Lane and that the Batcomputer has detected a singularity in his physiology. At the Gotham Clock Tower, Batman finds a microprocessor surgically implanted in Azrael's brain. Batman recognizes the Order's symbols from Arkham City and suspects that his memories were tampered with, used to modify his behaviour unconsciously. Reviewing Lane's memories, Batman finds a subliminal message embedded in them, in which the Order tells Azrael to gain Batman's trust in order to kill him, as Batman "prevents the evil of Gotham from facing true, divine justice". As Batman listens to the message, Azrael sneaks behind him and picks up the Sword of Sin. Batman gives Michael a choice: strike him down or break the sword. If he tries to kill Batman, then he will counterattack and knock Azrael unconscious, taking him to GCPD. If he chooses to spare him, he will break the sword and leave the Clock Tower, planning to exact revenge on the Order for manipulating him to their will. | Powers = *Enhanced Physical attributes granted by wearing the Suit of Sorrows: ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Thanks to his own training and memorization of how Batman fights, Azrael is capable of fighting with nearly the same technique as Batman (as noted by Alfred.) * : Wielder of the Sword of Sin, Azrael is on par with Batman when it comes to sword technique. As he demonstrated in his trials to prove himself worthy as Batman's successor, Azrael was able to use bats as substitutes for his blade with great efficiency. * : Has has extensive training in both military and police tactics. * : Azrael has shown the same mobility and grace Batman possesses for dodging attacks. He is also capable of jumping short distances without making a sound. | Weaknesses = * : Prior to becoming Azrael, Lane was prone to fits of mental instability. This promptly got him kicked out of the GCPD. After being recruited by the Order of St. Dumans to be Azrael, a microprocessor was planted in his brain; he remained unaware the Order subtly manipulated him with tampered memories. Though now loyal to the Order, Lane assumed that he was acting of his own will; unknown to him, the Sword of Sin had been enchanted by the Order to persuade him whenever he questioned his mission. | Equipment = * Suit of Sorrows | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sword of Sin: A blade given to Azrael to smite the wicked criminals of Gotham. Unknown to him, the blade is enchanted to be the "nagging voice" in his head to make him comply with the missions given to him by the Order. Upon his first trail, Azrael vowed to follow Batman's code to not kill and surrendered his blade; Batman kept it at the clock tower. The blade either ends up broken, left behind or kept by Batman. | Notes = * Azrael was voiced by Khary Payton. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Batman Supporting Cast Category:Azrael Category:Order of St. Dumas members